Chubby Chaser
by You Can't Live Without Me
Summary: PencexRoxas can you say anymore? Still this fic was made because of the fact that ALMOST none exist. I shall create more nonexistent pairings soon. Love it please or at least shiver in disgust
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the cafe and spotted him. My current boyfriend was eating two ice creams while texting on his phone. I glared knowing it better be me that he's texting right now. Sure enough, my phone began to buzz. I took it out and opened the damn thing to see him demanding, in his own weird nerdy text slang asking where the fuck I am.

I smirked and walked up to my little nerd. Chubby as he may be, the hot bastard is sexy as all hell in bed.

"Hey Roxy!" Pence grinned waving at me. I smirked at him once again and kissed him drinking up the melted ice cream from him mouth. Damn cuties making me hot... "What was that for?" He asked with slightly wide eyes as he stuffed the rest of his ice cream in his mouth. I grinned at this.

"Your hot." I said simply and bumped shoulders with him as I sat down. Pence smiled at me and bumped shoulders back as he handed me my own ice cream."Thanks man, and sorry for being late."

Pence just shrugged. "I just got here." He said with a light smile. I took his hand and stared at the guy in amazement. I've always been jealous of how much he can eat in little amount of time. The chubby boy just makes things sexy when he decides to eat Popsicles nice and slow... gives me a boner just thinking about it...

"Your amazing." I whispered in his ear and started biting at the top of his ear. He blushed and glanced over at me curiously. I don't normally make the moves while we're in public. Normally, Pence just pisses me off while he teases me with his ice cream. He doesn't even stop when he finishes off one. He just grabs another and starts with that one doing all new moves with his tongue.

"Are you sure you want to do this here?" Pence asked, his voice already getting deeper and husky. I smirked and started kissing down his neck while I slid a hand up his shirt running it up his chest.

"I don't know what I want right now." I teased. The boy was blushing crimson now. We quickly ran out of the cafe and hurried to our apartment.

SeveralSexyMomentsLater

"I really love you." I informed the boy and let him have his fun tracing the muscles along my chest.

"I love you too, Roxas." Pence said tickling my skin with his breath.

We began kissing as I crawled back on top of him. Instantly Axel and Sora entered the room then immediately jumped out of the room and slammed it shut locking the door from the outside. I just shrugged. It's the couch, a place made to fuck on.

"We're sorry but that's so sick to walk in on! Your my twin!" Sora screamed from the other side of the door. Pence and I both rolled our eyes at the same time.

"Yea well we've walked in on you and Axel... and your my twin and he's my best friend!" I shouted back making Pence snicker. He had to give them some pointers... No one said anything for a moment while I kissed down his stomach.

"I don't care what anyone says or thinks... your beautiful." I said softly staring at the most amazing guy in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't always eat because I was hungry. Sometimes it was solely for Roxas's reaction to _how_ I ate it.

So, here I am, eating my ice cream, waiting for my boyfriend, Olette, Hayner, and Hayner's boyfriend that he said he was bringing.

Y'know, Olette's so simple minded and innocent sometimes. We had, actually, managed to scar Olette for life, once. Though, we were kinda asking for it cause it was on her couch, in her apartment. To our credit, the couch was _really_ comfortable. She immediately burned it. And took away our keys.

Roxas walked in and scowled when he saw me. When he sat next to me, he leaned over, putting his mouth near my ear. "You know we're going to be in public _all day_ right?" he asks licking the shell of my ear. It sent a pleasurable shudder down my spine while I just smirked.

We were going to the beach today. We were going to buy the swimming gear before going to the train station and buying the tickets. There were bathrooms on the beach for changing, but I had a feeling Roxas and I would take a bit longer in there than needed.

A popsicle and a half later, Olette walked in, smiling at us and close behind followed by Hayner and Rai. Whoa, wait, Rai? When'd that happen?

"Hey guys," Hayner says walking up, holding Rai's hand. "Ready to go?"

"Let me finish my ice cream, and I will be," I answer licking up a bit that was running down my hand. You know, I have my suspicions about the origins of salty ice cream. Roxas glared at me until I was done. Mission accomplished.

"Lets go," I said standing and waiting for Roxas to do the same.

Olette leads the way to the store and we go our separate ways to look at swim suits. Roxas and I stayed a few aisles down from Rai and Hayner, looking at the swimming trunks. Eventually we had them, Roxas and his blue swim trunks and me with my red ones. We all met at the front of the store after buying the suits and then set out to the station.

The whole train ride was filled with idle chatter and Roxas and I doing small actions to tease each other. Once at the beach. Teasing wasn't needed anymore.

We walked out a little flushed, yet sated, and Olette wouldn't look at us for a bit. I almost didn't blame her. Almost. She shouldn't have had a couch that comfortable and given us keys to her apartment. She shouldda know better, honestly.

Rai and Hayner…..were kinda disturbing. They looked totally in love. It was…..sweet in its was own way, I guess. It was still disturbing though. I think I was starting to understand why Olette was so freaked out looking at me and Roxas sometimes.

Almost.

We walked out onto the beach, me holding hands with Roxas and the other couples doing their own thing. "I like this." Roxas whispered. I always like it when he tells me what he thinks about us. Honestly, at most times I hate to consider what his true feelings could be. I mean… look at me. I'm chubby for god's sake. Still… with a guy like Roxas… I guess it's okay.

"I like this too." I said softly and looked over at the god of beauty. He grinned at me and then kissed me on the cheek with a blush on his face.

"I like you more." He said forcing me to turn away and laugh at him. He's always the romantic one while I'm the guy with no self esteem. Oh well. The two of us put together and work past it. Since, you know, we're like both totally sex gods.


End file.
